Just another cop?
by Yaya007
Summary: So I don't have much to say. I'm new. I don't have the same story of the show but its based on the characters and I changed names and added characters. So don't stop reading if first chapter is boring I promise to get better by the chapter. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Story by:**

**Title: **

**"I don't own anything I did this because I loved the CSI Miami show and I wanted to do a story of my own. Just names not the same characters a TOTALLY different story. I don't think I'm the best writer but ... I hope you like it!"**

In a hospital waiting room, a little girl abut 15 years old, brown hair was crying a man on her left and a women much younger than the man on her right hugging her. The woman had long blonde locks. They seem different but if you look close you can see their similarities.

**Calliegh:** It's OK, were gonna be fine (Hugging her)

**Sally (Sister): **No, it's not ok. It was all my fault. (Se lets out a sob)

**John: **No it wasn't your fault. She slipped. It was an accident.

**Sally: **Yes but if I wouldn't...

**Calliegh: **If you would nothing!

She takes her little sister face in her hands and wipes off the tears. " She is so innocent she has nothing to do with this and she still wants to take responsibility. I need to be strong, for her and for dad."

**Calliegh: **Listen to me! This was no ones fault! We'll get over this. We just need to move out.

**Sally: **(Stands up) And where?

**Calliegh: **Where there is enough distraction. Were I always wanted to go and we will be able to go on... Without mom.

**John:** Miami?

**Calliegh: **Miami.

In the next three days after the funeral of Sandy (MOM) they have already found someone who wanted to buy their farm. They had a pretty big farm, they had vegetables and fruits that weren't harvested yet. They had cows, chickens, sheep, pigs, goats and Calliegh's favorite, horses. Before they left Calliegh decided to ride her horse one last time.

**Calliegh: **Oh Ben, I'm gonna miss you pal. (Patting on his neck)

She got on him and she left. "Why did mom have to do this to us? Why did she just leave? We needed her." Calliegh started crying and she headed back to her house just in time to finish packing up.

**Sally: **Ready Cal?

**Calliegh: **I guess so. You?

**Sally: **Never going to be.

**Calliegh: **Ohh come on. I'm sure this is what mom have wanted for us. A fresh start. I mean I know it's hard to know because her best friend was her bottle but... But I'm sure this is exactly what she wanted. For us to be happy.

**Sally:** We wont fit in Miami.

**John:** Now I's sure THAT is true. (Pointing at Sally)

**Calliegh: **I don't know I have a hunch. I mean dad you can work in what you studied for, law. And Sally...

**Sally: **I can be a model?

**Calliegh:** Nooooo... You can finish school. And I'll try to find a job as a police officer like always, then we can surely work something out.

**John:** Well we better get going before our plane leaves us.

Calliegh turned and looked all over the house, remembering all the good and bad times. She came out of her mind when she felt her right eye get flooded with a tear that came down a few seconds later. She wiped it off and left. When they get to Miami the rent a motel.

**John: **(Taking off his leather jacket) How long are we gonna stay here?

**Sally:** Yeah. It doesn't feel like a home.

**Calliegh:** Just for some days, or until tomorrow if we are lucky.

**John:** What do you mean "if we are lucky"?

**Calliegh:** We are gonna buy an apartment with the money from the farm.

**Sally:** But wasn't that supposed to be for school?

**Calliegh: **I know sweetie but think about it. If we, and by we I mean dad and me, get jobs we can pay the rent and your school.

**Sally:**( Sitting on the second bed) So mean while I...

**John: **Mean while you ma'am are going to a public school.

**Sally:** (Sighs) Fine!

The next morning Sally, John and Calliegh found a perfect little apartment where they stayed. It had 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. A month later Calliegh was making lunch and the smoke alarm suddenly went off. He went to the kitchen where he found his daughter coughing and cursing at her self. He dragged her out of there and sat her on the couch. When the alarm went off and Calliegh stopped coughing they talked.

**Calliegh:** Soooo... How was the interview?

**John:** Sorry honey I couldn't' get it. How about you.

**Calliegh:** They said they would call... I'm sorry for burning the lunch.

**John: **It's ok sweetie. You did your best.

**Calliegh:** (Started crying and hugged her dad) What would have happen if she wasn't drunk, if she just... stopped since the beginning? It's all her fault!

**John: **Don't blame her.

**Calliegh: **Don't!... Don't blame her!? What someone put a gun on her head and asked her to drink every single day!?

**John:** She had her reasons.

**Calliegh:** Stop defending her! There are no good reasons to be alcoholic!.

John walked away but before he left he turned around.

**John: **She will tell you why... I'm so sorry Cal.

**Calliegh:** Who is she?! Who she?! Daddy! (Sighs in fustration and leaves).

_**Well that was it I think... It was the first chapter well not that interesting right? But don't stop reading and comment on the story. If you liked it , if you didn't. See you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Wait what?

**Story by: **Yaya007

**Title: **Just another cop?

**"So since on my last story I didn't seem to write it right I am changing my way of writing. I REALLY hope that you like the story I'm trying to develop and please review!"**

It was the same day at night. John had cooked because Calliegh doesn't know to basically she needs someone to help her out. She sits on the table and starts eating.

So I made friends today.

Sally was always energetic we it comes to talk but she never liked to do her chores or anything else that involved standing up o doing an effort. Typical teen. She was 14 what else did you expect?

Really who?

Calliegh said with her mouth full. She really didn't want to talk but she just can't ignore her little sister. She was mad at her dad not at her.

These girls from the cheer leading team.

"Cheer leaders! Ha!" Thought Calliegh.

Cheer leaders! Ha!

John said. Did he just read her mind?

Did I tell you that your mother was a cheer leader when I first met her?

Calliegh and Sally looked at John in surprise. They thought they have heard it all.

No daddy tell us...

With those words from Sally John began. After five minutes.

Then after I saw your mother she was all I could think about. I couldn't eat, sleep, think or even breath without thinking about her.

And?

Sally sure wanted to know more and Calliegh didn't really care until now. Something was telling her that he was telling the truth and to listen.

I couldn't talk to her. I just couldn't.

Sally gave a really confused look and he went on.

So I asked her to prom one night. and She said yes. At first she thought I was weird. Then she saw the real me and she said yes.

And what is the real you?

Calliegh added, she wanted to know if he was lying to her. She wanted to know why he was defending her mother's alcoholism.

A very romantic and good man.

After that Calliegh and sally started laughing.

What? You don't believe me? I'm fun too!

No your not.

Calliegh said that and John wanted to find a way of proving her wrong.

Ohh yeah?

John took a hand full of mashed potatoes and aimed it at Calliegh's face. She felt the now cold food on her face and she cleaned her eyes to glare at her father and give him "The Look". That look that she would make him pay. Then she heard her sister's laugh and thought she could make it better so she poured gravy sauce all over her sister face who was mad and getting more food.

Wait! Who started it?

Sally and Calliegh looked at their father's clean face.

Don't you dare!

Ohhh yes we will!

With that said they all bonded having a food fight and then cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning Calliegh wakes up to her phone ringing and responds with her very thick southern accent.

Hello?

Hello good morning is this Calliegh Duquese?

"Damn! why? do they always pronounce it wrong?! And he's British." Calliegh thought. She had nothing for British people but they are mostly the one who pronounce her last name wrong.

Duquesne, yes. How may I help you?

I'm calling from the Miami Dade Police Department.

Callliegh sprung up like a little kid on Christmas.

Uhmm, yes yes.

Well I wanted to inform you that your job request has been accepted. You will be able to start on Monday. Of course only in you want the job.

YES! (Clears throat) I mean yes, of course. I'll be there Monday. Thank you. Bye.

Calliegh stood up and sprinted to her father's room and knocked.

Daddy! I got the job!

Good for you sweetie! I so proud!

Calliegh, Sally and John went out to celebrate with some pizza.

MONDAY:

Calliegh walks in the building. She went casual to her first day at work since she didn't yet have the uniform. Went she got to the address giving to her she was confused because she thought that she was going to be at the station. Calliegh walked in side and went to the reception.

Good morning. My name is Calliegh Duquesne and I was supposed to start working here today.

She was talking to a blonde girl in about her 20's.

Well since you will be seeing me almost every day my name is Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel.

Well then nice to meet you.

I will call Detective...

You wont have to.

A tall, bald white man walked straight at her. He seemed to have a southern accent too.

My name is Detective Tripp, Frank Tripp.

Well I'm Duquesne, Calliegh Duquesne. Nice to meet you partner.

Her and Frank shake hands. Then Frank looks to the side to a short woman with bronze hair that headed to Calliegh.

Good morning Ms. Duquese my name is Jasmine Wilson and I will be assisting you for the next three days, so pay attention, take notes and keep up got it.

Calliegh smiled and looked at Jasmine.

Well Mrs. Wilson. My last name is Duquesne not Duquese, but I don't blame you it's kinda hard so why don't you call me just Calliegh.

Jasmine glares at Frank and then back at Calliegh.

Ok then Calliegh. It's Ms not Mrs. Let's start, follow me.

With that said Calliegh followed the lady and waved back at Frank. Wow she just got here and met two nice people. Mel and Frank. She still didn't know about Jasmine.

**" Well, I think I know what you are think about that was bad. But if you have some pacience. Eric will be there next chapter, I promise. Well please review. Bad or good. I doesn't matter, THANKS!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Dead?

**Story by: **Yaya007

**Title: **Just another cop?

**" So I want to thank the great person who is helping me a lot. And well I really hope that you reached to this point were you actually want to read this chapter. That means that you kinda like my story, meaning it's not that bad. Well I HOPE you enjoy!."**

Jasmine and Calliegh were walking to the lab, showing Calliegh the place so she would be familiar and not get lost. They had visited almost all the rooms, but, they were about to go into DNA. They walk into the the room which Calliegh already saw from the inside since basically all the rooms were glass. The moment they are in they hear a man talking on the phone. They wait.

Si... Si mami...Claro no me olvido de el cafe... Esta bien, te veo luego... Cuidate! Te amo!.

He hanged up. There was a bit of a silence. A really awkward one, but when Jasmine realized he haven't seen them, she spoke up.

Hello Eric! I'm sorry if we interrupted. We will be back later.

No wait! No need, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I would love to help Jasmine.

He smirks, and she smiles back. Calliegh looks around like it's none of her buisness, 'cause it's not.

Well I bet we do need help from our best CSI.

"OMG, stop with the flirting!" Calliegh thought. He took her out of her thoughts.

Who's this beautiful lady?

He walks up to Calliegh and shakes her hand.

My name is Calliegh Duquesne. New officer. Nice to meet you.

Eric looks at her for some seconds and smiles at her.

It's my pleasure.

They stay staring at each other for a few seconds, until Jasmine clears her throat.

Well, let's get started.

Right, follow me.

They walk to the glass table with a lot of bags on it.

This is practically what you will be transporting sometimes when we need help. This is evidence, which can include, DNA, Fingerprints, objects with either one, and bullets also.

He picks up each bag and names them as he speaks. Calliegh loves fire arms but she has always said that she can't do that because she isn't ready. She's curious.

So, who analyses the bullets?

She asked. Jasmine looked at her with confusion and Eric, with a smirk.

Well at this moment no one.

What do you mean no one?

The ballistics expert passed on.

Calliegh expressed an embarrassed face for asking.

I'm so sorry.

Ohh she didn't die, she quit. She hated the job. To bad 'cause now we won't know were do these come from.

Eric holds up a plastic bag with some bullets in it. Calliegh started to remember a lot.

They are from a rifle.

Both Jasmine and Eric look at her in confusion this time. Then Eric broke the silence.

How do you know this?

Do not listen to her Delko she doesn't know what she's...

Eric shushed her.

Let her talk.

He smiled at Calliegh so she could continue. She did.

Well, actually Ms Williams, I do know a couple of things. My grandfather was a hunter and he showed me and taught me how him and his pals used to make their own bullets so they didn't have to buy them. This hunter might be a new born.

So you are saying an inexperienced person did this? Nonsense!

Said Jasmine but Calliegh corrected her.

No, an inexperienced expert.

Or a killer by accident.

Added Eric with a smile.

I like the way you think officer Duquesne.

Calliegh picks up and leaves for the day. When she got home she didn't find her dad or her sister. What she did find was a note on the living room coffee table that read.

_**" Cal, I went to the conference in Sally's school, be back by ten. We will bring PIZZA.**_

**_-Love Dad 3"_**

Calliegh sighed and went to take a shower. After the shower she sat on the long couch of the living room where she sees a shadow on the corner where the smallest couch is.

Sally? Is that you?

No it's me sweetie.

Calliegh stayed in shock. She believes she heard her mother's voice but she shakes her head and in confusion

turns to turn on the lamp. She couldn't believe her self, she started rubbing her eyes and thinking her mind was playing a game on her.

Wait so your not...?

No, don't get confused, I am dead.

I don't...I...I mean I can't believe you. If you were, or are dead. How ca... How can I see you? Hear you? Explain mother because I-I don't understand how YOU! my DEAD mother are HERE! sitting on MY couch!

Calliegh flips on this illusion of her dead mother. She rapidly walks up to her or it, wipping the tears from the edge of her eyes. Then Sandy talks.

You are special Calliegh. You can see the dead.

Calliegh blurted out a frustrated chuckle. "She's crazy!" She thinks then slaps her mother and her hand slid right through her head. Calliegh gasps to the fact that she is not real. Her mother disappears.

Wait MOM! Come back!.

She says touching the clouds in the air but it's not worth anything. Calliegh thought in having a melt down, I mean if your dead mother comes to visit you from where ever and tells you all that she said wouldn't you be mad? Calliegh sat down and started to think then she realized that the person who had all the answers was her dad, I mean wasn't it him who said that a "SHE" would tell her? Maybe he was talking about her mom. She thought about it and she had a plan. If she brings it up, and he looks confused he didn't know anything. She walks to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

Hello!? Sweet pea!

In the kitchen!

John and Sally went to the kitchen, they all eat their pizza on the kitchen counter. When Sally finished she went to bed leaving Calliegh and John in an awkward silence... Till John broke it.

So... How was your first day at work?

Well it was, until I came home and had an unexpected visit. John looked at her in shock.

"I knew he knew something" She thought.

You saw her?

He asked her and she nodded.

How long have you known this?

Since the first day.

Ohh she was mad. She took the pizza box and threw it out and then walked away.

Honey! Are-Are you mad?!

She slammed the door.

**" Well I hoped you liked it and please leave a comment, I need to know if I'm doing good or bad, or if I'm getting better. Well see y'all next time!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Death in DREAMS?

**Story by: **Yaya007

**Title: **Just another cop?

**"So I just wanna thank you that read and that liked enough to get to this chapter. This gets interesting so I recommend you to keep reading. Please review."**

It's really dark and a man about 28 and a boy about 17 are at abandoned park. The man it pointing at the boy with a gun.

You are useless. You already killed Jeanice.

The boy has brown hair, he's tall and has brown eyes. He's nervous.

But...B-But y-y-you said.

I don't care what i said!

The boy jumps and puts his hands of in Please-No-wait position at the man points directly at him.

You are use less!

Three loud bangs. The man shot the boy three times in he chest. Then Calliegh wakes up sweating and panting from her nightmare. She stands up and gets a cup of water. Then Calliegh turns around, gasps and holds her chest by seeing her mother behind her.

When you had these nightmares, hot milk used to work better.

Mom...I-I...I'm sorry.

Sandy looks at her with sweetness.

Don't worry, I would have been angry too. Now listen carefully. That dream you just had, it just happened and tomorrow you have to...

Calliegh interrupts her. She can't believe that her mother, or her ghost, still believe that she has special powers. She should cut that off because that was the reason why she slapped her in first place.

Really?

Calliegh says then realizes she's talking to loud. Whispering.

I can see the future now? Really mom? I can't take this craziness of yours anymore.

Sandy inhales deeply. "How stubborn!" Thought Sandy.

Cal listen. I have to go...

Sandy began disappearing.

His name is Will P...

Sandy disappears. Calliegh rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration.

She has to stop doing that.

The next morning when Calliegh went to the lab...

Good morning Mel.

Good morning. Ms. Williams will be late today

Ok thanks.

In that moment Eric enters the lab.

Good morning ladies.

Good morning Mr. Delko. I have the results of the autopsy of the body found in the abandoned park .

She hands him the papers.

Thanks Mel. And what did I tell you about the Mr.!?

Calliegh is lost in her own world. "Boy in an abandoned park?" She thought. maybe her mother was right. She comes back to earth.

Sorry . Eric.

That's better.

He opens the file and reads.

What is it? Why did he die?

Mel asks. Calliegh already knew. Three shots in the chest.

How did you know?

Eric asked. Did she just say that out loud. Wow she should think instead of talking.

Ummm... A lucky guess?

He smiles at her.

Humm smart and lucky. I wonder how many qualities you have.

Calliegh smiles. More than you think.

Ha and funny too! You impress me.

DID SHE SAY THAT OUT LOUD TOO!? God Calliegh THINK before you SPEAK.! Her face get's hot of embarrassment.

Well see you two ladies later.

And with those words he was gone. Right after him a man came in. about 28.

Hi my name is Will Parker I reported the dead body in the park.

Calliegh entered in shock. Everything her mother told her was true. That name replayed in her minds over two thousand times. Calliegh stands up and walks really fast to DNA trying not to make eye contact with "Will". When she got there she stopped at the door. She wanted to tell Delko that Parker was the real murderer. But why? Why him?

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

She repeated that to her self over 5 times then she took a deep breath and knocked

Come in!

She stands there for a few seconds.

Excuse me Mr. Delko.

Eric turns to Calliegh and smiles. He waves her to get closer and sit. So she does. She was obedient ;)

Please Officer Duquesne, call me Eric.

"Finally SOMEONE that says it right" She thinks.

You can call me Calliegh.

He smiles.

So then what's the matter Calliegh?

She smiles. She likes how her name runs through his lips. "GET IT TOGETHER DUQUESNE!" She thinks.

Well don't ask me how or why but, I...I-I...I...

CALLIEGH! TALK!

She jumped. Then she closed her eyes. She thought that maybe it would be easier to tell him.

I know who killed that boy from this morning and why.

She was scared to open her eyes. But then she did.

Really? how?

She raises an eyebrow. He erases the confusion of his face.

Ok continue.

He ceases. She talks.

This man just came in, his name is Will Parker. I need you to check him for GSR. I need you to trust me.

She thought he was going to doubt but he didn't even hesitate.

Al right. But after I need and explanation so I can tell Horatio.

Horatio. The Lt. She hasn't meet him yet. She hopes she does before they fire her for doing stuff like this. She just nods.

Meanwhile in Sally's school. Mandy, one of Sally's new friends hands her a paper.

What is this?

It's a super important talent show between schools.

Ok. And why is this talent show super important and why do I care?

She really didn't want to know. She had no talent anyways.

One because the directors from Miami's finest arts collage are going to be there giving out scholarships and two because you sing beautiful.

Sally stops and looks at Mandy... Then she laughs.

I've heard you sing. I'm serious.

No, no,no and NO.

"BACK AT THE LAB"

I want you to see behind the window.

Eric tells Calliegh behind the window everything he's gonna do.

If anything I'll tell you.

He smiles.

It'll be easy. I'll just go in there, check his hand for GSR and...

BAM!He's walking out but Calliegh holds his arm. They stare for some seconds to their touch. He feels the burn of her skin touching his. What is it? Why is this woman so teasing and smart? Why is it that her touch burns him? In a GOOD way

Wait...

She brakes the moment and releases him.

Don't check his hands. Check his shirt. Right arm.

He nods an leaves.

"I think he has the same shirt" She thinks. Minutes later Frank enters the room behind the glass.

What's going on?

Eric is checking Mr. Parker for GSR.

He looks at her pay so much attention.

Ohh ok... So Eric ha?

She looks at him for some seconds then looks back.

Ummm...Yeah he feels old when people call him Mr.

She's embarrassed as HECK... Here he comes.

Eric enters the room with the swab of positive GSR in his hands.

Ok. Now I want my explanation. What am I gonna tell Horatio?

Frank looked at them weird.

Wait I'm lost.

He stated. Being ignored.

I just can't tell you here, or now.

So when?

He asked he. Frank was still lost. The Mel came in the room.

Calliegh Ms. Williams is here and waiting for YOU!.

I'm still lost!  
Frank kept stating without any reason because he was ignored.

Thanks Mel.

Calliegh said then she turned to Eric.

Coffee. Three.

FINE

Eric yelled then he turned into an over confused Frank.

I am so confused. What did she know or do?

Eric avoids. And walks out.

Well... It's really complicated. I can't tell you know... BYE!

Frank rolls his eyes.

**" Soo If you liked review. I hope you did. So what do you think Calliegh is going to tell him? and how is Eric going to take it?"**


	5. Chapter 5: Cubano coffee?

**Story by: **Yaya007.

**Title: **Just another cop?

**"Thank you is all I have to say. I'm happy you liked and enjoy."**

After Calliegh finished with Jasmine she went to the cafe were Eric was waiting for her. When he saw her enter he stood up and opened her chair. Like any gentleman. But that was the problem. He wasn't a gentleman. He was everything but that. He loved to go out with girls, then take them to his place. his bed and have sex with them. But with Calliegh he didn't feel like doing that. He felt like taking to his bed, yes, but to cuddle and watch movies together, then fall asleep in her scent. He doesn't know why is he feeling this if he just knows her.

So... My explanation.

Ok. I'm just going to spit it out because I don't want to waste your time and...

Officer SPIT IT OUT already!

A tingle went down Calliegh's spine. "That was HOT!" She thought. She wasn't a masochist but... He was hot when he was desperate. "Cal, FOCUS!"

Ok I know it's crazy, but I know that Mr. Parker killed that boy because... Because I dreamed it.

Gabriel laughs.

No really how do you know?

Calliegh stares at him. She bits her lip. She does it every time she is worried, scared or thinking. It's a bad habit. He has a ridiculous smirk on his face which fades away when he sees she is serious.

You are serious.

Calliegh nods.

Ohh my God Calliegh you are serious.

Calliegh nods again. She keeps biting her bottom lip. "Why is she doing that?" He thinks. "She better stop because she is just making this worst. GET BACK DELKO!" He passes his hand over his hair. The waiter came. Calliegh put her head down.

Good morning, what would you like?

Cubano coffee please.

The waiter nods the looks in Calliegh's direction.

And what about your girlfriend.

Calliegh shot her head up. She looks at Eric and he smiles. "I wish" He thinks.

No sweetie, I'm handsome but I'm a movie star, I'm a cop.(He smiles) She's unfortunately NOT my girlfriend.

Calliegh look at him when he says the word unfortunately and she bites her lip again. There's a new one she does it when she is flattered. She looks at the waiter.

I want the same thing.

The waiter nods, smiles and leaves. Calliegh is still biting her lip.

What are you doing?

What?

He looks at her.

What?!

Why do you do that thing with your lip?

OHH! Don't mind me it's a bad habit.

"A bad SEXY habit" He thought.

Some awkward seconds.

So what's that?

What's what?

The Cubano coffee?

He smiles at her bad Spanish accent.

It's a super special cup of coffee.

Yeah? And what makes this cup of coffee super special?

It comes from the richest earth of Cuba and it's manually powdered in a special way that doesn't lose it's flavor.

It can't be that good.

He nods and smile.

Ohh yes it is! You'll see.

Calliegh smiles and a few minutes later the waiter comes with the coffees. Eric waits for her to try and takes out his phone. Before she tries it she smells the mug. That's another bad habit that Eric found sexy. Then she tasted it and it tasted like heaven. He took a picture of her face in amusement.

Wow this is awesome!

See I told you so.

Yeah.

She starts to smile and then worries about what he's thinking of her and her explination. She starts biting her lip.

He looks at her. And goes crazy.

WOMAN! Would you stop doing that!

Sorry I'm worried.

About what?

He leaned in to admire her and listen to her.

About your explanation.

He places his hand. Her reaction inside was not butterflies but fireworks in her stomach. "Calliegh what is wrong with you?"She thought.

Don't worry about that an anonymous tip is always a perfect excuse when you can't say the truth.

She didn't really hear much, his hand on hers was a distraction. She heard "Anonymous", "Excuse","Can't say the truth" Then she came back to earth and took her hand off.

Wait you believe me?

Yes, actually my sister was like that too.

Was?

Yeah she died two years ago.

Ohh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

No it's fine really, actually I think we should go.

Yeah. I'll pay.

Calliegh said but it was too late he already put the money and stood up to leave.

"He's a gentleman" She thinks

"Why is she so... perfect?"

Next time I'll pay.

As that said they where gone to the lab.

After a long day at the lab. Calliegh goes back home. Sandy wasn't there and she was worrying. She sits in the long couch, rests her head and closes her she hears her mother's ghost.

I can't believe this. You Calliegh are worried about your annoying, irritable little sister.

Calliegh opens her eyes and looks at her mom.

Hi mom, are you gonna come visit me everyday? And why do you just disappear?

The answers to your questions are yes and be cause I get limited time to visit. Like jails.

Calliegh nods, stares at the door and then sighs.

She will be here soon and safe don't worry.

Is that all?

Is what all?

I can see and hear dead people, and dream about murders?

No, yes and yes.

She does a sign of confusion and Sandy sat next to her.

Listen honey you can do a lot more than you think. You just have to adjust to it when it comes.

Calliegh smiles.

Hey listen baby I have to go.

Ok mom, I love you.

I love you too... Ohh and I saw the boy you were talking to this afternoon. He's cute.

MOM!

Calliegh blushes

We'll talk about him and how he makes you blush.

Calliegh covers her cheeks.

Umm his sister says she loves him.

Sandy vanishes and Sally walks in the house.

Calliegh you home?!

Yes! Where were you Missy?

I was... Getting food.

Yeah right.

They spent the rest of their night talking and eating Chinese food.


End file.
